


First Time Jitters

by Masky_Writer



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bottom Sakamoto Ryuji, Camboy!Ryuji Sakamoto, Dildos, Exhibitionism, Masturbation, Other, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, cam boy shenanigans, idk how to write porn chat people but I tried my best, ryuji learning he’s kind of a slut more at 11, still don’t know how to tag porn!, their names are also randomly thought up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masky_Writer/pseuds/Masky_Writer
Summary: Ryuji’s mom worked three jobs to support her son, pay rent, and have a little left over for standard living supplies. This often left her overworked and while Ryuji did everything he could to help his mom out (cleaned the house, made her lunch and sometimes dinner, helped her into bed after a long day of work) he couldn’t help the way he wanted to.That is until a single misclick led him to make a shocking discovery that would change his use of free time, and the weight of his wallet.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 129





	First Time Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> I think we need more camboy Ryuji in our lives so here u go folks (also porn screennames are hard to think of)
> 
> Also idk how camshows work! So,,,i just guessed! im a good innocent babey after all ;3c

Ryuji could not possibly believe in a _million years_ what he was about to do. His nerves were all over the place, as were his emotions.

After all, doing live cam shows for money was not how he thought he’d be spending his Sunday.

It was about two weeks ago that Ryuji genuinely discovered the world of livestreaming porn. It’s not like he didn’t know it existed because he did! He was a growing boy with needs of his own. But every time he heard about it, it was from ads on porn sites. And everyone knows not to click the ads, so he never did.

Until he did click by complete accident. Thankfully there was no credit card requirement, or virus implanted into his computer. Instead, what played before him were small previews of streams in progress.

Out of curiosity, he clicked one. And curiosity killed the cat.

He was greeted to the sight of a boy, roughly a bit older then him, riding away at a dildo suction cupped to his chair for the audience. It made Ryuji’s face go pink.

Now Ryuji knew he liked boys, so it didn’t exactly surprise him when he realized he was getting turned on by the show. But that’s not what caught his attention.

What got his attention, were the donations.

Thousands upon thousands of yen were being thrown at this boy as he presented himself to the world and did what the chat said. It made Ryuji realize that...maybe he could help earn some money for the house.

A student banking account opened, credit card being received, and streaming account all set up, Ryuji was now ready for his first cam show.

The webcam he used was one Futaba didn’t need. An old one that worked just fine for what he needed. Next was costume, or...lack there of. He had some funds saved up from Phantom Thief adventures (some of those shadows in Mementos are loaded and Akira couldn’t possibly keep it all to himself) so, with a bit of secret purchasing, he had a few things laid out before him.

Yellow and white striped stockings (he always thought those were sexy. why wouldn’t others?), a pair of yellow briefs (he considered panties briefly but...that’s a bit too far out of his comfort zone for now.), and finally, to top it all off and hopefully hide his face.

A replica mask of his own from the Metaverse.

It was hard to find someone to recreate it, but that guy from the gun store Akira frequented came in clutch for Ryuji’s “cosplay issues”. Why his Skull mask? He decided to keep his Metaverse name as his stream name, for his own sake of not jumbling up three names at once (his own, his thief name, and a secret streamer name. too many names for his head to remember.), and because...well he just thought it’d be cool to have in real life. Captain Kidd was very pleased with the purchase. (he could hear him practically purring in the back of his mind upon receiving the mask. if the captain could purr.)

Now all that was left was to get dressed, which made Ryuji realize just what he was doing finally.

He was about to strip, put on even fewer clothes then he had on before, turn on a webcam, and jerk it for people behind a screen for money. Like some kind of whore.

“God, what am I doin’...?” He mutters to himself, before shaking his head, patting his cheeks twice as he finishes. “C’mon Ryuji, get it together! You’ve come this far, now get to the finish line!”

Right. He can’t back down now! He spent all the money on these few things anyways, along with a few other items for later use. He can’t just let it go to waste! And he can’t exactly ask for refunds on sex toys, stockings, and the mask.

So, Ryuji finally sold himself to this as he stripped, rolled up the stockings, slipped on his briefs (the tightest pair he owned. they’re just a tad small on him, which he hopes hugs his curves instead of making him look too big. he was always told he had a softer look by Ann so it better show up now that it mattered.), and finally dawning the mask.

The replica was cool on his face, not like the warmth he felt when Captain Kidd was inside him, ready to burst forward and shock his foes. And it wasn’t quite right. It didn’t mold to his face the same way it’s supposed to in the Metaverse. But it covers his face, and keeps himself hidden just in case anyone tries something funny, or in case anyone from his school is watching. God he’d never live that down if it got out that Ryuji did cam work.

Shaking those thoughts out of his head and setting a black shoe box next to his laptop that sat pretty on his bed, stacked up on pillows to give him the best angle he could have from his bed (to save his leg of course), Ryuji took a deep breath and finally went live.

Nothing happened. No explosion of messages, no sudden virus on his computer like he feared for a moment, his computer didn’t blow up. He just stared at his reflection in the screen who stared right back at him, and he finally got a good look at himself.

The mask hid his identity surprisingly well. He didn’t realize how good it hid him away. No one would ever realize who he was with this, not even his hair could give it away.

But the outfit...the yellow briefs did just what he hoped. They hugged his slightly wider hips and thighs. Even showed off his bulge. (which was fairly nice if you asked him.) The stockings didn’t help with the slightly girly appearance. They sat just above his knees, and sat pretty they did.

All in all, with his nervous heaving chest and slightly flushed cheeks peeking out from below the mask, he really did look like someone who belonged on this sight.

Thank god his mom was gone for the day. On a little trip with some of her friends from work. He could never dream of doing this while she was in the house. (he’s glad she’s getting out of the house and still living her adult life, but now is not the time nor place to focus on his mother of all people.)

Then, it happened. A small “ding” came through his speakers, and a message popped up on the side bar.

One viewer. Someone’s here. He can’t back out anymore.

**CockAddict69 - ur cute**

The comment made Ryuji’s blush grow brighter. “A-Ah...” A stranger just called him cute and he feels flattered. He hopes this isn’t wrong. “Thank you.” That’s the right response right?

Another message. That alert sound makes his heart race.

**CockAddict69 - u new to caming?  
CockAddict69 - u got that look about u**

There’s a look to being new at this? He nods slowly. “Ah, yeah I am. Sorry if I’m kinda borin’. I tried to uh...figure out what I’m supposed to do, but I’m still kinda lost.” You know, spilling his secrets to a man name CockAddict69 of all things was not what he expected to happen today.

**CockAddict69 - nah ur good  
CockAddict69 - y not start by getting urself warmed up a bit**

“Warmed up?” What’s that supposed to mean? His question is quickly answered.

**CockAddict69 - touch urself through ur shorts**

Oh that...that was so much faster then he thought. But, that is why he’s here isn’t it? To do this kind of stuff? (no. it’s for the money, Ryuji. the donations people get here are insane.)

“Ah, r-right. Okay. Let me just...” Oh god it’s happening. He’s really about to do this. In front of a stranger. He was about to stroke his dick in front of a stranger on the Internet, the one thing his mom told him repeatedly to never do. (interact with strangers on the internet that is. not...you know.)

But he’s Ryuji Sakamoto. Headstrong was his middle name. So, after adjusting himself so he sat comfortably against the back of his wall (he didn’t really have a fancy bed frame with a backing but he didn’t need it.), he spread his legs to show off more of his body and moved a shaky hand down to his crotch.

He still had time to back out. He could just turn off the stream and forget this idea ever showed up in his head. He could back out. He could.

...but he won’t. Because not even he could deny the arousal that fills his body.

He’s sure his current audience member could see the tent he’s currently pitching, and it only gets worse when Ryuji finally lays his hand on his clothe covered cock and lets out a nervous, aroused whine as he begins to touch himself.

Somehow, knowing someone is watching him, makes this feel much more...intimate, in a way.

Another alert. Then another. And two more. Man this guy messages a lot. Ryuji looks at the screen and nearly stops his movements all together.

From one audience member to ten. Mister CockAddict must have contacted a few friends, or these are all just random people. Either way, Ryuji now has nine new audience members eager to watch him play with his body.

**cuteboysmakemecum - ooo you were right, Addict. he is a cutie.  
ThighHighsSaveLives - Pretty sure we all know which part I like.  
gayandhorny - yeah yeah  
gayandhorny - i like the mask tbh  
gayandhorny - its different from all the other camers here who cover their face  
gayandhorny - nice change of pace  
WillBeYourTop - Oh He’s So Cute! Think You Could Go Faster With Your Hand, Pretty Boy?  
CockAddict69 - don’t overwhelm him guys. hes new and nervous.  
tiemeupdaddy - But he looks so good when he squirms**

God this was all so much at once. Just a few moments ago he had one audience member. Hell just a few minutes ago he was sitting at his desk, mindlessly scrolling through social media after he gave up on homework. He could be doing that! Instead here he is, hand on his cock, almost overwhelmed by all the attention he’s getting.

The compliments, the comments, the alert sound, it was all so much. He had to take a shaky, deep breath as he nodded. Right. Faster. He can do faster.

His hand moves quicker across his clothed cock, making him moan as pre-cum began to pool at the tip of his cock and leave a dark stain on the briefs.

“H-how’s this?” He asks, remembering briefly that cam boys need to be vocal. It’s boring to just watch someone jerk off in silence. A bit creepy, too.

The response was immediate.

**WillBeYourTop - That’s Perfect! You’re Such A Good Boy, Skull.  
CockAddict69 - mmm very cute  
CockAddict69 - that moan was sexy  
cuteboysmakemecum - wish it was me touching him rn. i’d take real good care of him.  
ThighHighsSaveLives - Knew it wasn’t a mistake to click this stream  
ThighHighsSaveLives - The new streamers always do such good jobs  
gayandhorny - take off the shorts!!!!  
gaysndhorny - we wanna see it all!!!!**

Shorts off. Right. Of course that’s what they’d wanna see. Maybe he can try and flex a little power here, hopefully.

He tries to smile confidently but it’s clearly nervous. Clearly trying. “I’m gonna need a lil’ somethin’ if you want ‘em off.” His voice didn’t shake once! One point to Ryuji.

He continues to palm away at his cock, letting out small moans and whines every now and then, for a solid minute until he hears that familiar sound that makes him stop. Looking at the screen proves it.

They did it. And it wasn’t a small donation either. He has 5000 more yen in his account now thanks to this guy.

**gayandhorny - always one to provide arent u, thighhighs?  
ThighHighsSaveLives - Listen I’d pay anything to see him in just those stockings, just say the word and I’m on it.**

He’s not kidding, because when Ryuji stalls for just a moment longer, another donation is sent through. Smaller, for only 1000 yen, but still thats 1000 more yen in his pockets.

**WillBeYourTop - Go On, Skull. Strip For Us.  
CockAddict69 - yeah lets see it all off  
cuteboysmakemecum - lets see some of that butt  
ThighHighsSaveLives - God yes hurry up pls  
GirlsLoveGirlsAndBoys - Oh shit got here just on time I guess  
CockAddict69 - welcome to Skulls first show, Girls  
GirlsLoveGirlsAndBoys - Happy to be here now lets see some stripping**

It’s so weird to see people be so friendly online for the sake of porn. But it is nice in it’s own strange way. But now that the donations actually worked, and everyone’s so eager...he actually needs to strip.

For some reason, Ryuji didn’t think about that part. Showing off his entire naked body to a bunch of strangers is a very new feeling...but not a bad one. It makes his cock strain against his briefs, staining them further.

“Alright, alright.” He says with a much more confident smile. He’s getting into this way easier then he thought he would. The nerves are still there, but they’re more...excited then nervous. Maybe he’s just discovering something about himself today.

He hoists himself up onto his knees, wincing slightly as his thigh throbs in pain for a moment before settling out. “I gotta take it slow, though.” He explains as he hooks his thumbs under his briefs. “My leg’s kinda messed up so this might be, really clumsy.”

His nervous chuckle immediately earns him sympathy from the audience.

**CockAddict69 - take ur time, skull. we can be patient.  
cuteboysmakemecum - idk about all of us >3>  
cuteboysmakemecum - really wanna see that butt  
WillBeYourTop - Dont Hurt Yourself! Besides, Clumsy Is Very Sexy.  
GirlsLoveGirlsAndBoys - Exactly. Take ur time I got all day.**

Geez he should not feel this appreciated by a bunch of strangers on the internet who want to watch him strip. But here he is. Doing exactly that. Like some kind of stripper.

Swallowing his pride and allowing the deep blush to envelop his face, half hidden by the metal mask, he finally shuffles his way out of his briefs. It takes a bit of twisting and turning to do it without hurting himself anymore then he already has, but eventually the briefs come off, tossed across the room, and his body is on full display. (sans the thigh highs.)

Now Ryuji sits on his knees, having adjusted to be less taxing on his lame leg, hard cock straining against his stomach, right at his bellybutton, and staining his tan skin with pre-cum that smears across his stomach.

He shifts slightly, before looking to the chat. “Well? What do you guys think...?” God he should not be shy about this. They’re strangers! It’s not like he’s stripping for his friends! Or, god forbid, his crushes. But it’s still nerve wracking to be naked on camera for the world to see.

But the response is just as he thought.

Positive.

**CockAddict69 - oh thats nice. very very nice.  
CockAddict69 - good package there, skull. wish i could touch it myself  
WillBeYourTop - Such A Good Boy For Us, Skull~ You're Quite Handsome.  
cuteboysmakemecum - fuck yes fuck yes fuck yes  
cuteboysmakemecum - so fucking cute goddamn  
cuteboysmakemecum - i knew that preview pic wasnt lying about that body  
GirlsLoveGirlsAndBoys - I'd say hes more hot then cute tbh  
GirlsLoveGirlsAndBoys - @Skull lemme touch ur chest ;Pc  
ThighHighsSaveLives - Can we talk about those fucking t h i g h s???  
ThighHighsSaveLives - Hot  
ThighHighsSaveLives - Just do me a favor  
gayandhorny - here they go again  
ThighHighsSaveLives - Crush my skull with ur thighs pls and thank u  
gayandhorny - bruh  
gayandhorny - tho i wouldnt complain if u let me suck ur dick, skull  
tiemeupdaddy - honestly just give me five mins alone with skull i'd show him a damn good time  
WillBeYourTop - I Second That Statement.**

They're all so positive. So patient with him. Which is...strange. He couldn't have expected people who watch porn to be so positive. So...strangely welcoming. Then again, that could be because he put in his bio "please be nice. i'm new to this", so maybe they're just being respectful? Well, it's such a small audience that maybe he hasn't attracted the aggressive people he's seen in a few chats he checked out while trying to figure out how to do all this cam boy stuff.

The mention of his audience reminds him, he hasn't checked his viewer count in awhile. He does kind of care about that. More viewers mean more possible donations, and that is why he made this account and why he's doing this. For money. Which sounds shallow but, it's porn. Why else do people do porn? (it couldn't possibly be because the idea, and now the action, of being watched by so many faceless people actually turns him on. no it couldn't be. Ryuji's not that kind of person.) So, he angles his stare downwards and- _holy fuck._

Over 200 people.

While he knows that more popular streamers often have many many more people then this, this is his first stream. His first time. He's practically a virgin, well...he is a virgin but still, so to have this many people eager to see this clumsy, nervous, and not all that good looking (in his own opinion, which he supposes isn't the most reliable source.) first timer perform (that feels like the right word) for them like this...it honestly makes him, almost eager to please in a way. Which is new. And strange. And confusing.

But mostly, it's exciting. Very, very exciting. It makes his dick twitch against his stomach as he sees more and more messages load into the chat. Most commenting on his body, how they wish to hold him, touch him, feel him, make him moan and squirm. He's barely done anything and they just...want him. Just like that. It makes him unconsciously run a hand down his chest and stomach to grasp his shaft once more, which makes the viewers practically roar in approval. All that does is serve to boost his confidence in his choice one more, along with shoot another shot of arousal up his spine.

He's still got time before his mom comes home. Tons of time. So, Ryuji lets himself indulge in this sudden boost of confidence and does as he does best. Recklessly say whatever comes to his head first.

"Y-you know, you're all really- _hah_ -really nice." He pants out as he starts to stroke himself once more, quicker then before, much to his audiences delight. "I- _mmf!_ -didn't think I'd a-actually do this. Th-thought I was too average for this kinda shit. But you guys really know h- _hoh-haah_ -how to make a guy feel special!"

Peeking at the chat, Ryuji revels in the praise received. One phrase that sticks out makes him gasp and-oh that noise got quite the reaction itself. More comments about how cute he sounds flood the screen, but his brain was still centered on that one.

**WillBeYourTop - God Skull, You're Such A Good Boy For Us.**

" _A good boy..._ " He repeats breathlessly. Well shit how else is he supposed to react to that? Being called good, being praised for all he's done so far, it makes him whimper in pleasure. It's just text on a screen but knowing that someone's behind that screen, watching him, seeing how new he is, and still going this far to praise him for doing the best he can...it makes him feel so much better then he did before.

More confidence floods his system. He could do so much more then just this, be even better. "If you guys- _oh god_ -w-want me to be a r- _really_ good boy-" Somehow just saying it makes his cock twitch in his tightened hand, still leaking pre-cum. How he hasn't burst already is beyond him, but he's not complaining. He has more ideas planned, things he didn't think he'd actually get to but now that he is, he's certainly not upset about it. But if he wants to continue, wants to please his audience more, he needs to do it properly. This is technically work, after all. He needs to get paid. "-I'll need a bit of- _mmm_ -persuasion. After all, I got- _hmm-ah!_ -I-I got stuff I h-haven't shown you guys y-yet." They called him cute, right? Well, he can be cute. Ryuji-no. Skull pouts at the audience and lets out a saddened whine, mixed with pleasure. "Don't wanna disappoint anyone."

It didn't take a genius to figure out what he meant. The alerts were immediate, making Skull arch his back just slightly, still keeping weight off his bad leg as he tries to sound as pitiful as possible. 5000 yen donations, 10,000 yen donations, people were eager to see what their newest display had in store for them and wanted to see all of him. Skull willed himself to pull his hand off his cock, no matter how much it throbbed and begged for more attention, and smiled lustfully. God was he so glad it was turning out like this. If someone told him it was this easy to make money, and if someone told him it felt this good to make this kind of money, he would've done this a long time ago.

Skull leans over his laptop, giving the audience a good view of the tip of his cock that nearly dribbled pre-cum onto his keyboard, but thankfully didn't as he quickly pulls back and holds the black box he kept his secrets inside. His smile turns a bit bashful. "So, i've never actually done anythin' with these before. Mostly just done my fingers, but...well, you guys don't wanna just watch me finger myself, right?" He bit his lip as he, with slightly shaky fingers, still coming down from the edge he nearly pushed himself over, pulls the lid of the shoe box off and reveals the toys held inside.

Ordering these was hell. The entire time he was redder then Joker's gloves as he clicked through different advertisements for sex toys. God was he never more happy then he was at that moment that clearing his history and discreet packaging was a thing, or else his mom would have some questions he did not want to answer now, or ever for that matter. But judging by the chats excited reaction, and a few more small donations (only about 1000 yen. nothing much but certainly not unwanted nor unappreciated.) being thrown his way, it's clear he made the right choice purchasing these.

The first seemed to be a standard for the streaming world. A vibrator. Nothing special, it was sized liked (what he assumed was) an averagely sized dick, but that was the only thing that resembled a "dick" about it. It was smooth and cylindrical, with a rounded tip for easy insertion. It got a bit wider down the base, but the reviews said it was perfect for beginners. Something he could handle.

The second was a bit more out there, but not crazy. At least he didn't think so. It was certainly...something, and the sight of it made his cheeks heat up. It was just a bit thicker then the vibrator, and a little longer, but that wasn't what drew him to it. It was the ridges that covered the entire thing. From top to bottom, little bumps, varying in size, rise from the plastic, slightly more flexible fake cock then the smooth, firm vibrator from before. There's nothing else all that special about this thing, but it's certainly something that caught Ryuji's attention enough to buy it for his audience.

Finally, the last one. The website called it "The Ice Dragon", and goddamn it he's inclined to agree that it certainly looks like the type of dick a dragon would have. It's white with light blue specks across it, and it was fucking huge. At least, to Ryuji it was. It easily went from palm to halfway up his forearm, though thankfully it wasn't nearly as thick. The website claimed it was good for beginners looking to get into "stretching out" their abilities, which...fuck this certainly was something that'd stretch him out. It was pointed at the tip, but widened out easily as it went further down. There were bumps and ridges and, to top it off, a suction cup right at the bottom to stick it places. (how he already started thinking up ideas on how to use that feature better for his audience, he will refuse to acknowledge.)

Now faced with the three possibilities, Skull tilted the box enough to show off the three toys stuffed inside. The largest of the trio easily tried to cover up the other two, but thankfully he was able to keep everything visible. "Well? Think they're interestin' enough? Took me awhile to build up the courage to look for 'em, let alone buy 'em. But, for you guys? I’ll buy whatever you wanna see.” The alerts of messages coming through doesn't strike his nerves anymore. If anything, it makes him more excited then ever to read the praise he's been getting and the very horny messages flooding the chat.

**CockAddict69 - such, such a good boy for us, Skull.  
gayandhorny - THE DRAGON ONE FUCK THE DRAGON ONE  
WillBeYourTop - Goodness! Calm Yourself, Gay! No Need To Yell.  
WillBeYourTop - Skull, I Think I Speak For All Of Us When I Say We’re Very Happy With These Choices. And Buying Them Just For Us! So Sweet.  
gayandhorny - yeah yeah yeah i wanna see him ride some dragon cock  
tiemeupdaddy - idk. vibrator could be fun. always loved vibes.  
GirlsLoveGirlsAndBoys - Kinda wanna see him try n suck one of em but I guess that’d be kinda boring  
ThighHighsSaveLives - Looks so good, Skull. Nice choices. Love the one with the bumps. That’ll feel real nice.  
gayandhorny - not as nice as the dragon tho**

Oh boy. Maybe he should’ve held back on showing off the Ice Dragon. But damn it, he was so proud of himself for even buying it, let alone keeping it! He bites his lip down at the toys and grabs the second one. It’s weighty in his hand, he forgot how heavy these were, and the bright purple color reminded him that no, it can’t hurt you. It’s just a dildo. (then again, with how heavy this thing is, it could probably kill someone if thrown hard enough.)

He turns back to the audience. “I’ve been...practicing suckin’ ‘em off. Won’t be all that fancy but I think I can take this one pretty well.” He admits to the camera, before, after a peek at chats excited anticipation, licking his lips and engulfing the head of the toy.

It’s plastic so it doesn’t taste like anything, but that obvious more then not. Reaching his hand down once again, Skull strokes his cock as he starts to do as he practiced. (what. you think he wouldn’t try?)

He swirls his tongue around the tip, lathers up the toy best he can, before holding his arm steady as he slowly pushing his head up and down the fake dick. The bumps and ridges catch a bit along his teeth, but that’s almost to be expected. It’s also clumsy, much like his many other actions, but it’s his determination that really gets the audience going. He’s so determined to do his best, to show off what he’s practiced, to be a good boy for them. He’s willing to do just about anything.

So, with a small whine, Skull pushes his head as far down the cock as he can, deepthroating then plastic before pulling back up with a few small coughs. That was way better then last time! He didn’t choke halfway through! Taking a few deep breaths, Skull turned back to the camera with a dirty smile.

“How about we play a little game?” He says with glee, confidence rising to levels he didn’t know he had. (all his confidence left when the track team fell apart. got a bit worse with the thieves but he’d never tell them that.) He reaches for his phone and pulls up the clock app, setting a timer but not starting it. “I’ll give you guys one minute to send as many donations as you can. Whoever sends the most, or the biggest, can choose what toy I’ll fuck myself with until I cum.”

Just to entice a bit more, Skull pushed his hips out, cock still rock hard and smearing more pre-cum across his stomach and slowly starting to dribble down the shaft. He pouts. “You guys better make it fast. I’ve been holding off just for you, and now I really wanna cum. I’ll make sure to stretch myself out as much as I can for you guys, so if you want me to be a good boy for you, I wanna see some love thrown my way.”

God he hopes this works. If it does then mom won’t have to worry rent and he can, hopefully, have some pocket change left over for-oh it’s working.

It didn’t take long for donations, big and small, to roll in. Nothing really went past 100’000 yen which is still a lot, and made Ryuji’s stomach sink upon realizing that yes. This is his job now. Being a slut for the camera behind a mask.

He regrets none of it. Especially when the biggest donation rolls in, making his jaw drop in shocked silence.

**CockAddict69 has donated - 50000.00¥**

Ryuji sits there, in stunned silence, just as the timer beeps and the little “contest” is over. Immediately, message after message floods the chat, complimenting Mr.CockAddict for his generous donation. Quickly, Ryuji shakes his head to clear his thoughts and lets that confidence from before refuel him. They want him on one of those toys so badly they’d donate that much money all at once. He’s almost flattered.

He smiles at the camera. “Well that’s the end of our little contest. Thanks all of you for your donations, but I think we have a clear winner.” He clears his throat to cover the laugh when he realizes he’s gonna need to say his screen name. “CockAddict69-“ How he did that without laughing is beyond him. “-you gave the biggest donation so you’re our winner for the night! Tell me, what toy should I take in exchange for your generosity?” He tilts the box up once more to show off the three options. “I’ll buy more soon, but for now you got these three to choose from.”

**CockAddict69 - ur welcome for the donations. glad to know my moneys going to such a cute boy.  
CockAddict69 - as for my choice, well...it’s more of a two choice thing.  
CockAddict69 - use the dragon dildo on your ass, and the vibe on your shaft. i wanna see you lose it, skull.  
CockAddict69 - show us how far you’re willing to go to make us happy. to be a good boy for us.**

Ryuji blinks at that. Using two toys, he didn’t think of that at all. It’s certainly not a bad idea, and it seems the audience is in agreement with the practical rush of begging and pleading and positive comments about the idea of watching Skull come unraveled that flood the chat. If that’s what his audience wants, then the audience shall receive.

Skull smiles lustfully as he palms his cock, shuttering at how sensitive he’s already become from keeping himself at this edge during the entire stream so far. “ _Two toys_. You _really_ know how to push a guys limits, don’t you? But if that’s what you want, how can I say no?”

Grabbing a pillow from behind him, he situates it under his knees. “Let me get comfy and give you guys a much better angle first. Don’t wanna disappoint after comin’ this far.” He winks at the camera, before turning around to show off his _ass_ ets, letting a blush rise to his face at the slew of comments he hears flooding into the chat at the sight of his smooth cheeks on full display.

Reaching next to his bed, wedged in between the wall and mattress, he pulls out a small bottle of lube that came with the toys. Thank god it did because Ryuji isn’t sure he’d have the guts to buy lube of all things after buying all those things. Slathering two fingers in the cold fluid, thick and slick, he breaths out a soft shaky breath and reaches behind himself.

He starts as he always does. Small. No need to rush, and it’ll leave the audience in anticipation. Reaching behind himself, he runs the two fingers down his crack, he shutters at the cool feeling of the lube. It’s more obvious that it’s cold when his skin is heated like this. It makes goosebumps appear on his arm as he takes to circling his hole with one finger before pushing inside.

“ _Hah-_!” Fuck he forgot how sensitive he is back there. He’s still pretty new to anal play, and while he’s willing to try just about anything, this is still so much all at once that it’s making his nerves stand on end as electric pleasure shoots up his spine.

He moans as he pushes the finger further inside, before quickly adding the second to make his insides all wet and sticky. While he can’t reach all that far inside, he does his best to push his arm back as much as he can to finger fuck himself for the audience.

His cock dribbles pre-cum across his sheets (that’ll be a bitch to clean up.) as he moans and whines and rubs his fingers across his walls, slicking himself up and stretching himself out to be able to conquer the beast he’s set himself up for. Maybe he should be more nervous about this. Maybe he should prep himself a bit more. But the prospect of having to stop when he's so close once more diminishes that idea from his mind quickly.

Skull pulls his fingers out of his ass, breathing out a breathy, desperate moan as his twitching hole is displayed to the audience. More messages, more donations, it makes Skull whimper as he realizes just how many people must be eager to see him completely unraveled.

Pulling himself back onto his knees, Skull looks down at the audience count once he's turned back around and nearly gapes at the amount of people that have arrived. 500+ audience members. The chat is so cluttered with so many people praising him, telling him to get on with it, eager to see him pleasure himself for their own pleasures.

Skull can't help but smile lustfully. "There's...there's way more of you guys then I remember." He says breathlessly as he situates the draconic cock underneath him. The tip brushes his hole and he stifles a moan. "D-don't worry. I'll get started now. I- _hah_ -i'm a good boy after all. Gotta do as i'm told 'n all that." The absolute rush of comments praising him makes warm pleasure run through his body.

Grabbing the lube bottle once more, he slicks up the cock (the website wasn't lying about the suction cup being able to stick to any surface. it didn't even bulge when he started stroking it on his sheets.) and, after a deep breath, starts to lower himself onto the shaft.

Fuck. _It's huge_. It's somehow so much bigger then it looks. 

Skull's jaw drops into a silent moan as he easily slides himself halfway down the cock, his own twitching and drooling pre-cum from the tip and down his shaft. He's able to catch a few comments along the way, but it all fades away in his head because if this is what it's like to ride dragon cock then goddamn does he wish dragons were real. 

But he's still only halfway there, and he's already near his edge. He's gotta fulfill his request, like a good boy would. So, with a bit of struggle, and plenty of moaning, Skull sinks all the way down the fake cock. From going to just two fingers to this so quickly, it takes all his focus and energy not to cum just yet. He's not sure he'll have the stamina to cum again if he does now. And he certainly doesn't want to disappoint his audience.

He takes a shaky breath, followed by releasing a shaky moan, as he tilts his view down to the camera. Sitting on his knees, on top of a giant (or at least what he feels is giant, he's sure he could always go bigger one day.) fake dragon dick, his own dick throbbing and drooling pre-cum as if it were weeping, practically begging for attention, chest heaving as he forces himself away from the edge he so desperately wants to cross, he smiles at the camera. It's as shaky as his breathing, and it falls quickly as he shifts just slightly, causing the ridges of the dildo to grind against his walls, and moans, making his jaw drop once more as a small trail of drool starts to roll down his chin.

" _H-hah, fuck_." Screw not swearing, he's not Ryuji right now. He's Skull. And Skull can do whatever he wants for his audience. "Ff-feels so good..." He mutters, licking his lips. "I didn't- _hAh_!-" Another accidental shift as he tries to reach for the vibrator failing in the dildo pressing against his prostate, making another moan rip from his throat, this one louder then the last. (he just hopes his neighbors don't hear him. that's one thing he wouldn't be able to live down.)

Finally, he manages to snag the smooth plastic vibrator, deep blue in color, and pulls it over as he situates himself back into place in front of the camera. Skull catches a glance of himself and...wow. He really does look like a slut. He's not sure how that thought popped up so easily in his head, but he does.

Red faced, panting loud enough for the microphone on his computer to pick up, heaving chest, holding one toy while another is shoved far inside of him. He didn't even prep himself much. He was able to sink fully onto it with such ease that even he's surprised. (like he was made for this.) And now he's about to make this even better, or worse depending on how he's able to handle this, with a vibrator he hasn't even tried out yet.

He tentatively runs the cold plastic along his cock, which makes him jump, which causes a chain reaction of the toy inside him harshly shifting and slamming back into his prostate once more, making a loud moan cut through his breathy ones as he arches his back. 

More comments flood in, all telling him to basically hurry it up, no matter how satisfying it is to watch this little struggle he's going through, they still want to see what they were promised. "Alright...a-alright..." Biting his lip, he finally grips the plastic tight in his hand, and flicks the switch.

Now he knew that vibrators could be a lot for people. He's seen videos of overstimulation play after all. He's watched people nearly pass out from these things, which is why he made sure to get one for beginners. One that couldn't go all that high so he wouldn't have to worry about that possibility.

But if this was for beginners then by god did he not want to see what "expert level" toys had in store for him.

"Oh _gOD_!" He shouts as he presses the shaft of the vibrator against his own cock, wrapping his hand around the two to keep them tight together. It's so much more intense then he thought and this, along with the dragon cock shoved deep inside his previously virgin ass, it's all just too much. It's too much and he's already overwhelmed.

But the edge is so close. It's so, so close, and he wants to cross it so badly. So he keeps his grip tight and starts to push himself up and down the lubed up dildo, moaning loudly as he does and tossing his head back. (the mask doesn't slip an inch. thank god.) He has a vague idea of how this is going to fuck up his leg, but that's far from Skull's mind at this point. Miles upon miles away.

All he cares about is pleasing his audience, and his own greedy self.

"F-feels so fuckin' good!" He moans out as he hurries his pace quickly, bouncing up and down on the cock, drool dripping down his chin and onto his chest as he does. "I didn't- _haAAh!_ -didn't know i-it'd be this- _ssooohh_ -good~!" 

He doesn't even know half of what he's saying anymore. All he knows is that everything feels amazing and his words are making more of those satisfying message alerts chime on his laptop speaker, which makes his dick twitch more then it already is from the vibrator pressed into it. His mouth is open and he's rambling, but it's fine to ramble. Because the audience loves it.

And he's here to please the audience.

"Fuck, fuck feels so- _hhah_ -feels so _gOOD_!" He gets louder as he slams down on his prostate and nearly cums then and there, but no. The edge is still close, but he needs to get closer. He grinds down on his prostate before going back to his usual riding. 

Close. He's close. He's so close he can practically taste it. "G-gonna cum! I'm gonna cum for a- _aah_ -a bunch of s-strangers! Y-you guys better come back n-next week!" He wasn't planning on streaming next week. He said he'd stop after this once. But...well, he can't go back on his word. Not when donations roll in to see what else he has planned for next week, which makes him go faster with his hips.

Skull strokes his cock with the vibrator, making his moans and ramblings continue even more as he accidentally turns up the dial. "I've- _hah god!_ -I-I've never b-been this fuckin' full b-before. The toy, the cock, i-it's stirrin' up my ass so much! I'm gonna cum for you guys! F-for all of you! As- _mmff!_ -as thanks f-for all the su- _uuuhh_ -support! I-it's my first time, and you've all b-been so nice!"

Skull strokes his cock with the vibrator, making his moans and ramblings continue even more as he accidentally turns up the dial. "I've- _hah god!_ -I-I've never b-been this fuckin' full b-before. The toy, the cock, it's stirrin' up my ass so much! I'm gonna cum for you guys! F-for all of you! As- _mmff!_ -as thanks f-for all the su- _suhh_ -support! I-it's my first time, and you've all b-been so nice!" He's not wrong, of course. But he assumes it's like this for first-timers a lot. Patient people roll in first, looking to support the newest slut on the sight, before letting the channel grow and dragging more people into the stream to watch the entire show play out.

It makes Skull feel so special.

From the vibrations, to the dildo practically skewering him in half as he rides it furiously, to the eager throbbing of his cock, it doesn't surprise anyone that as soon as Skull says that, he's thrown over the edge with a loud moan mixed with thanks as he arches his back and lets himself finally, _finally_ , cum for the camera. It lands on his stomach, the humming vibrator, and a bit on his chest as he finally stops his motions, sitting fully on the draconic cock and breathing heavily, having dropped the vibrator as his body stopped tensing. Drool dribbles down his chin as he breaths heavily, his brain finally catching up with his body as he stares ahead at the chat.

Other then his general disheveled appearance, nothing is out of place. He's still hidden from the public eye, and no one knows his face. (that Iwai guy knows his stuff.) But _god_ does he look like a slut. It's no wonder that, when he peeks over at the chat, that's what it's filled with. Comments about his slutty nature, about how they didn't expect Skull to act like this, but it's certainly not unwelcomed. Skull shutters at the praise from his audience.

**CockAddict69 - thank u for such a good show, Skull. cant wait to see more from u next week  
WillBeYourTop - Absolutely! I Will Certainly Be Returning To See What You Have In Store!  
WillBeYourTop - This Was Quite Exciting! And Very Sexy~.  
cuteboysmakemecum - hot. so fucking hot. 10/10 best first show ive seen.  
ThighHighsSaveLives - Cant wait to see more. Show was totally worth the donations. Use that money to buy more thigh highs pls  
GirlsLoveGirlsAndBoys - Someone has their priorities in check.  
ThighHighsSaveLives - Hey, he looks good in em. Itd be a crime if he didnt have more**

People are gonna come back, as hundreds of comments about how, yes, they will be holding him to his word on this flood the chat. He's gonna do a stream next week. He'll have to do something different from this. What could he possibly do? He'll have to think about it later. For now, he needs a nap. A long one. And a shower. Smiling at the camera, Skull slowly pulled himself off the dragon cock with a wet squelch, making his face light up once more at how that sounded. He can't believe that came from him.

"Well...i'd keep goin' for you guys, but I think i'm about to pass out." He jokes with a laugh, before waving to the camera. "I'll be back next week with, yes, more thigh highs just for you Thigh Highs, and plenty other things I hope you'll enjoy. If..." He _did_ make that account for a reason. Be a damn shame if he didn't promote it. Or _use it_ for that matter. "If you wanna catch me outside of cammin', I got my social in my bio. Follow me there and i'll make sure to share some pictures of me out an' about! No face, though." He pokes at the mask with a chuckle. "This is stayin' a secret. Sorry, folks." A few comments express disappointment, making Skull pout a bit. Man he's really playing up for the camera. Then again, it's easy with the mask on. He doesn't have to worry about being himself like this. It's...kind of nice. "No need to be so disappointed. Maybe i'll show you guys what I look like one day!" He leans a bit closer and winks. " _Maybe~._ For now, you'll just have to use your imaginations."

After one final goodbye, he ended the stream, and watched the viewer count deplete as people file out of his room either to find another stream or to relax after their own finished pleasure. Now, all that's left is for Skull-wait. No. _Ryuji_ to clean up his mess, which he does with effort. Plenty of it, too. Taking that size dildo all at once wasn't the best idea, and he knows he'll be sitting weird for awhile, but...if it felt like that...it was totally worth it in his mind.

Heading to the bathroom, he runs a shower and hops inside, cleans off the toys after he's done (even the one he didn't use. it's good to be thorough.) before hiding them in the shoe box and stuffing that under his bed, along with the other streaming "gear" so his mom never finds out, and finally gets dressed and lays on his stomach, wincing as his leg angrily throbs at him for the absolute workout he put it through. Turning over on his back, he sits up and carefully massages the muscles with a sigh.

So...he just did a cam show. And it was a success. A resounding success by the size of his wallet now. And...and it was fun. It felt good, and he enjoyed it. And no one ever found out. At least, not yet.

Shaking his head, Ryuji shuts his laptop and sets it on his table once more, plugging it in to charge, before shuffling his way into bed after sending a quick text to his mom that he was gonna nap for a bit, in case she came home early. He'll worry about the stains he chooses to ignore for now as he drops his head onto his pillow and shoves his blankets up to his chin.

Next week is certainly going to be interesting, along with using that new "Skull" social media he made specifically to post pictures to keep people at bay (he saw other streamers doing it, so he assumed he should as well. he thinks it should be fine as long as he doesn't post with his location or anything like that.), but...he can't deny...he's pretty excited about all this.

For now, he needs to rest. He's got Phantom Thief business to handle later tonight, and he needs to be in tip-top shape for that. So, with one final tired, but content hum, Ryuji finally drifts off to sleep.


End file.
